chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom History 1
|gold = 2000 2000 2000 |exp = 1125 1125 1125 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Black Troops Bosses: Stage 1 & 2: Giant Black Army Archer Captain Stage 3: Giant Black Army Soldier Captain }} Part 1/4 Phoena [ What is this...? ] Pirika [ What's going on? We're suddenly in a different place. ] Yggdra [ This is the chronicle's true power. You are experiencing history. ] Pirika [ But that's impossible... ] Phoena [ Someone's over there... ] Pirika [ Isn't that Phoena? ] Phoena [ The past me... ] ---- Past Phoena [ Father! Don't die! Please! Father! ] ????? [ Ungh... Phoena...? ] Past Phoena [ That's right. I'm here. Father, are you going to be all right? ] ????? [ ...Don't touch me! ] -- Phoena's father hits her hand as she approaches him -- Past Phoena [ Eek! ] ????? [ Heh... Heh heh heh... ] -- Phoena's father takes out the Chronicle -- -- A black fog emerges from the Chronicle; And one by one, monsters start to materialise -- Monster [ ...! ] Phoena [ That's my father...? ] Pirika [ Monsters have come out of the book and Phoena's being attacked. We need to save her! ] Yggdra [ Unfortunately we cannot interfere, but it is all right. She will safely escape. ] Yggdra [ More importantly... ] Phoena [ The monsters are coming this way! ] Yggdra [ Even more unfortunately, those creatures can interfere with us. ] Pirika [ That's not fair!! ] Phoena [ At any rate, we need to fight them off... ] Pirika [ That's right! Hm? But...if we can't interfere, will our attacks even make contact? ] Yggdra [ ...You must put your spirit into it. ] Pirika [ Y-You must be joking! ] Pirika [ A-Anyway, we gotta do this. Let's put our spirits into it, Hero! ] Part 2/4 Pirika [ Whew. It looks like our attacks do make contact. I feel a little relieved. ] Yggdra [ It looks like we are done here. Let us continue to the next place. ] ---- Pirika [ Is this the Royal Capital? But it looks a little different. ] Phoena [ ... ] Yggdra [ This is the record of the fall of a certain kingdom. ] Pirika [ A certain kingdom? Isn't this the Royal Capital? ] Yggdra [ This is a kingdom on a different continent than the one where we live. ] Pirika [ There are other continents!? ] Yggdra [ This is a shard of truth. A closed off world. That is the continent where we live. ] Phoena [ ... ] Monster A [ ...! ] Monster B [ ...! ] Pirika [ More monsters are coming! Hero, prepare to meet them! ] Part 3/4 Pirika [ There are monsters everywhere... ] Yggdra [ The Black Army came in great force. This city is full of death. ] Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ There are more! We couldn't save the people here, but we can at least avenge them! ] Part 4/4 ????? [ ... ] Knight [ How dare you, how dare you do this to my motherland! ] Knight [ At the very least, I will slay you! ] -- A dark fog appeared and something leapt out from within the fog -- -- It struck the knight, hitting his shield -- ???? (Eirenus) [ ... ] Knight [ Who are you!? ] ???? (Eirenus) [ It's all over. ] Knight [ Why!? How can you know that? ] ???? (Eirenus) [ ...! ] -- She attacked the knight again, this time fatally wounding him -- Knight [ Gurk... ] ????? [ ... ] ???? (Eirenus) [ ...So you're the king? Well, let's be friends. ] ---- Pirika [ It's her! ] Phoena [ That's Eirenus... ] Pirika [ Phoena, why do you know her name? ] Phoena [ I've begun to remember things little by little. ] Pirika [ Are you okay? Don't push yourself too hard. ] Phoena [ Thanks. I'm fine. Yggdra... Please take us to the next one. ] Yggdra [ A single stone thrown into a wave towards destruction... That is our next page. ]